


Honesty & Secrecy (On hold/Possibly Cancelled)

by HarleyQuinnsanity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinnsanity/pseuds/HarleyQuinnsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sorry it's unfinished, I just Really lost interest in Miraculous and forgot to update it and welp, we're here now so I might as well just leave it as is. Sorry to anyone who liked this.)<br/>Ladybug and Chat Noir have been partners for a while now, so when will Ladybug trust Chat enough to reveal her identity?<br/>When akuma attacks are getting stronger, will two Miraculous holders be enough?<br/>And finally, will this love square EVER be resolved?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity killed the Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading!  
> Just an A/N saying a lot of the characters I put in the list initially won't show up until a couple chapters in.  
> ENJOY!!!  
> P.s Thanks to Fangirl_2_damax, she was the one who helped me actually get motivated to write this, and if you can, check out her Miraculous fanfic, "The Oblivious Truth". It's great!

_3rd Person POV_

 

"Aww c'mon bugaboo, why can'tcha tell me?"

Chat Noir extends his hand to help Ladybug up from the ground where she is lying.

"I told you, curiosity killed the cat! Or in this case, the Chat."

She grabs his hand and pulls herself up, giving a small nod in the process.

"But that's not the full-"

He throws a punch at a small pink cloud that shatters into glass and lands on the ground with a small _ting_.

"- Saying."

"Well... Still! It's not safe with you knowing, or me knowing your identity. I could put us, and our families, in danger."

"As I saying, bugaboo, before you interrupted me, the full saying is ' Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."

"Still."

Chat gives a small sigh, and closes his eyes.

“Y’know, say I did know, we could protect each other in civilian form too.”

“I’m not.”

Ladybug launches her yoyo at a street lamp and pulls herself up.

“A damsel.”

She stands up on the street lamp, and balances herself.

“In…”

She takes a running jump at the akumatised victim, and grabs the elaborately decorated book from her hand.

“Distress!”

She starts ripping the pages out one by one until the deep purple, black and red book dissolves into nothing, revealing a butterfly, that if you didn’t know what it was, looked rather pretty. But hiding behind the delicate exterior, Akumas can be a weapon of destruction, whether to the victim their selves, or people around them.

 ** _God, she’s just… Wow_**. Chat thinks to himself, letting himself relax a bit, and he twirls around his staff and then pushes one end on the ground, retracting the staff into a small silver cylinder.

“De-evilise!”

Ladybug spins her yoyo around, catching the akuma, then swipes her finger down the middle of the yoyo’s side, leaving behind a trail of light. The side opens up, and a pure white butterfly comes out.

“Bye bye, little butterfly.”

Noticing the formerly akumatised victim kneeling on the ground, Chat walks over, and extends his hand to help her up.

“W-what…? Why am I…? Chat Noir? What are you doing he-WAIT NO…” 

She puts her hands on her head and frantically looks around for something, only seeing Ladybug a few metres away.

“LUCKY CHARM!”

A small object appears in the air above her, then lands delicately in her hands.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve used that _after_ a fight,”

She gives a small laugh, walks over, and holds out her hands. It’s a small blanket, made out of what looks like polar fleece.

“Here, it’s freezing out here, and you might need this.”

A small whisper by the girl pierces the silence.

“M-my b-b-book…”

Ladybug looks at Chat smiling.

“We’ll have that back in a sec.”

She walks over to where she caught the akuma, and picks up an average sized object.

“Here.”

She holds it out to the girl, now back in its original colours, the book is no longer deep purple, black and red, but light blue, dark blue, and navy blue.

“Thank you! This was my parents…”

“No prob, it’s just our job to fix things I guess. We’re pretty _purrfect_ at it though aren’t we?”

Ladybug sighs at the pun and then feels her earrings as a small _beep beep_ sound goes off. “Gotta fly, see you around Chat!” She throws her yoyo and it catches around the top of a building.

She was gone.

And Chat was dying to know who the girl behind the mask was.

The mystery girl who had caught his heart.


	2. The Chair, The Kwami, and the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of time I had between posting the chapters, I just had severe writer's block and other stuff going on.  
> Enjoy!  
> P.s The chapter name will make sense at the end of the chapter :)

_Adrien's POV_

Walking up the stairs that led to his room, all he could think about was her.

And the fact that he missed three quarters of the school day.

"Plagg, I'm not going to be able to keep these excuses up forever. They're gonna figure out sooner or later."

"Don't sweat it kid. You're doin' fine!"

Plagg helped himself to some camembert from Adrien's bag, which was slumped over his shoulder. He had become accustomed to carrying the cheese with him at all times due to Plagg's fondness of it after transforming into Chat Noir. One thing he didn't get used to? The smell.

"My god Plagg, are you sure you don't wanna eat something, I don't know, less _bad smelling?_ "

Plagg simply laughed at this and ate more cheese as Adrien sighed.

"The perks of having a busy father is I'm home alone a lot. The cons of having a busy father are... I'm also home alone a lot."

"Hey, you got me!"

"Plagg, I know, and I'm glad I do."

He got Plagg to sit on his shoulder as he entered his room, sitting down at his desk in front of his computer. He got out his school tablet and opened the Sketchpad app. Absentmindedly doodling red and black patterns, Plagg flitted over in front of Adrien's face.

"You're obsessed aren't you?"

"Hmm?"

Adrien looked up at Plagg, then down at his tablet.

"O-oh... No... I just like this... colour scheme...?"

"You're a horrible liar, Adrien."

He sighs.

"Only to you."

Adrien stands up and walks over to the spiral staircase at the side of his room and walks up towards the shelves of books.

"I never really got time to read these books, Y'know?"

"Well, you are a model, you do fencing, you learnt Chinese and you were home-schooled so I wouldn't be surprised."

Pulling out a chair, Adrien just sits there for a while.

"You okay there kid? You're being awful quiet..."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About my plan to find out who Bugab-Ladybug... Is."

"You know I've _heard_ you call her Bugaboo, right?"

Adrien blushes a bit, and remains silent.

"Kid, I get absorbed into your ring. I am literally, well pretty much anyway, overriding all your senses when that happens. I can see, smell and hear everything you can."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence.

"Adrien,"

"Yeah?"

"You probably shouldn't go snooping around trying to figure out who she is. If you liked her that much, you wouldn't want her to get hurt if this information got in the wrong hands. For example, Hawkmoth's."

Adrien, almost oblivious to what the kwami had just said, stood up and looked Plagg in the eye

"That's why I'm not going to do it."

"Thank God!"

"Keyword, _I'm."_

"Spoke too soon didn't I?"

"Looks like Chat Noir's getting a promotion, now I'm a... detective."

"More like idiot."

With an almighty crash, Adrien tripped over the chair in his rush to turn to Plagg. Facedown on the floor he muttered the simple words that struck fear into the kwami's heart.

"You do realise you're helping me, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when next chapter's going to be posted, but I hope I'll be able to soon.  
> Also sorry if this chapter was a little short, I had massively bad writer's block and this took a few days to write.  
> Have a great day guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through, you guys are great!  
> Constructive criticism welcome, but please no mean comments :)  
> THANKS GUYS!!!  
> Edit: If you guys read this can I get any suggestions for better writing? I have an extreme case of writer's block right now and have no idea what to write  
> Thanks guys :)


End file.
